ily
by 4kitty101
Summary: *REVISED* Edward learns the language of IMing!


**Heyyy everybody!**

**4kitty101 here!**

**I just had a really cool idea for a Twilight one shot!**

**_If anyone else had done a story kinda like this, I had no idea!_**

**_I got my idea while texting a friend!_ **

**Anyway, this is my first attempted at a Twilight _one shot_ so I hope ya lyke it!**

**A/N Everyone's human! Durring the flashbach, everyone's four years old. Rest of the story, evryone's lyke 17!**

* * *

_Hey guys! I was rereading all of my stoires and noticed ALOTA mistakes in all of them so im gonna revise them all! _

_Revised - August 26th, 2009._

* * *

Edward's POV

I was busying doing my homework when alert for an IM pooped up onto my screen.

**You have one IM waiting from: Brown-Eyed-Gurl! **

I tried to keep my beating heart from bursting out of my chest.

Bella.

The subject of my every thought.

Desire.

Dream.

Bella's been my best friend for as long as I remember.

I can still remember the first time I met her.

_Flashback:_

_When I was about four years old, I had convinced my parents to take the whole family to the neighborhood play ground to play._

_I was with my brother and sister when I saw a brown eyed girl. __The little girl was surrounded by thousands of little flowers, and at the time, she was belt over, picking the freesias'. I suddenly saw another little girl sneak up from behind a tree and push the brown eyed girl to the ground. The brown eyed girl ended up falling forward and landed hard on the ground. The other little girl just laughed and ran away. The brown eyed girl sat up crying. It broke my little four year old heart to see her cry. _

_I rushed over to her and asked softly in my little voice "Are yew okey?" The girl slowly shook her head and looked up into my eyes. Instantly I felt a connection. _

"_Edward?"_

_I heard my name being called. The both of us turned our heads to the direction of the voice. I saw my mom at the top of the hill nearby, looking around franticly. She spotted the both of us and ran over calling gout behind her, "I found him!"_ _And the second later, the rest of the family came up behind her. Esme started to rush down the hill to us, my father close behind her. _

"_Who's your little friend Edward?" She asked as she saw the little girl beside me, clutching her knee. I turned to the girl, "I'm Bella." She sniffled out through the tears pouring down her face. I saw me father kneel down beside her, looking intently at her covered knee. _

"_What happened to you knee Bella" He asked softly. _

"_Dis meany gurl cane ova and pusheded her down!" I cried out. Esme and Carlisle both frowned. _

"_Well how about we look at that knee there Bella?" Carlisle asked. _

_Bella just whipped away her tears, sniffled, and nodded. She slowly let go of her hold on her knee. On her right knee was a about an inch round scrap, a little blood had already emerged from it. I frowned, I didn't like that Bella had gotten hurt this badly, and I should have saved her! Carlisle was a doctor so he always carried around band aids, reaching into his pocket, he took one out. He took off the covering of it and placed it onto of the scrap. _

_I leaned over and kissed the band aid covered boo boo. _

_Bella giggled at me. _

_End Flashback. _

Bella and I have been friends since that day. I tried to protect her from anything or anyone that tried to hurt her.

"Edward!" I was snapped out of my flashbacks by a sharp slap upside the head. "Oww!" I cried out and turned to the slapper.

Alice.

"Edward! I called your name five times! I wanted to know what was taking you so long. But now I see that it was because you were IMimg Bella!" She made kissy faces.

For someone in high school, she was very immature. She knew that I've had the BIGGEST crush on Bella for the longest time. I never told Bella for the fear of her rejecting me and running our friend ship.

I was a coward.

I can admit that.

"Gosh you're hopeless!" And with that, Alice made her dramatic leave.

I snapped back into the present, realizing that I hadn't IMed Bella back.

I quickly opened the IM and replied.

**Piano-player: Hey Bella! Sorry, you caught me daydreaming!**

I quickly sent the IM and prayed that Bella wasn't mad.

After a few seconds I started to panic but quickly calmed down after I saw the alert saying that she replying.

I was in deep.

But I don't have a problem with it.

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: Np. Wats up w u?**

I sighed. Bella always IM's in "text lingo" and I can never understand her!

**Piano-Player: Bella?**

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: Right, right. Sorry. **

**Piano-Player: Thanks.**

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: So what's up?**

**Piano-Player: Nothing much…**

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: Even you're not **_**that **_**boring Edward!**

**Piano-Player: true, im just thinking. **

About you.

I really wish that I could tell Bella that I loved her.

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: About wat???**

**Piano-Player: You. **

Crap, my fingers have a mind of their own. I can't believe that I just did that!

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: Edward ily!**

ily?

What the hell is that supposed to mean, she knew that I hated it when she did her "text lingo" thing.

**Piano-Player: What's that mean Bella? **

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: Nothing! Nvm!**

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl has just signed off!**

I stared at the screen confused.

I just shrugged and turned off my computer.

I sat on my bed and decided to read a book. But the whole time I couldn't get my mind off of what Bella had said.

ily?

What does that mean?

Having nothing else to do, I turned my computer back on; I opened up to Google and typed in

**ily**

I hit enter and scrolled down the websites listed. One that caught my attention was "Text talk for you!" I clicked on it and looked at the listed terms. I came to the middle of the list and saw the one I was looking for.

**ily: I love you.**

I gapped at the definition given on the screen. She loves me?

I quickly opened up an IM; I also noticed that Bella was online again. Holding my breath, I IMed her.

**Piano-Player: Hey Bella!**

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: Hi Edward.**

Hi?

She never said hi! It was always Heyyy or something like that. I hope that she does like me after all and wasn't kidding.

Well it's now or never Edward…

**Piano-Player: Guess what Bella…**

**Brown-Eyed-Gurl: Yea?**

**Piano-Player: ily**

**

* * *

_Better???_**


End file.
